Subway
by Frankie Lee
Summary: Ichigo is falling asleep on the subway until a certain blue-haired man arrives to pull him from his thoughts.


**So um, this is my first lemon, so it might be crap. Normal warnings apply: AU, yaoi, one-shot, sort of PWP. If you don't like that kinda stuff, then don't bitch at me later for not warning you about it. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was exhausted. That bitch Yoruichi had made him stay <em>way<em> later than necessary. Not only did she make him reorganize every kind of liquor and booze they had—three times, no less—but she'd had him scrape the gum from underneath the bar counter.

"Hey," she'd said, pouting when he complained, "it's not easy running a bar this popular. Especially when I only have you and Renji working here to keep me company."

But Renji had a date to get to, so it was Ichigo that got to stay until fucking _3 a.m._

Every night felt like the same thing. He'd be stuck behind the bar, listening to the same sob stories and game stats that everyone shared, trying to find a radio station that could be agreed upon, while simultaneously mixing and handing out drinks to everyone who wandered through their doors. Yoruichi would meander through the tables, picking up or refilling empty glasses and generally making small talk with anyone who would listen. Renji was almost always stuck in the back, cleaning glasses and restocking empty tequila bottles. The only time he ever manned the bar was when Ichigo had a rare day off.

And then, every week before New Years, they would virtually overhaul the little pub, cleaning every God-forsaken inch until the whole place sparkled like new. And usually, it only took a few extra hours on his free night to get the job done.

Unless that bastard Renji decided to skip out to go fuck his little girlfriend, Rukia, or whatever the hell her name was.

So instead of being at home, sleeping deeply and soundly, he was here. Dozing on an empty subway train at almost _four_ in the fucking morning. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He almost didn't notice when the train slowed down at the next station. Or when the doors slid open with a muted hiss, or when a tall, blue haired _god_ stepped on and sat directly across from him. Almost.

Ichigo let his eyes wander up the man's muscular figure, admiring the faded jeans, the white t-shirt, the fitted black leather jacket hugging his frame, and—_oh God—_the piercing blue eyes that were staring _right back at him._

Ichigo swallowed, feeling a blush beginning to creep across his features. He leaned back against the hard plastic of his seat, closing his eyes to avoid the knowing smile the other man wore. He propped his elbow up on the safety rail next to him and leaned his cheek on his fist, wishing he could doze more instead of thinking about the sinfully attractive man before him.

When sleep evaded him, however, Ichigo finally opened his eyes again only to lock gazes with the bluenette. The other man was quietly regarding him, the same dangerous smile on his face. Neither man averted their eyes, instead staring at each other.

Finally, the other man spoke.

"Do you wanna fight?" He said it lazily, as if he often fought random strangers on subway trains in the dead of night.

"Umm, no..?" Ichigo replied, a bit unsure.

The stranger, with the same nonchalance as before, asked, "Then do you wanna fuck?" His smile widened at the blush that quickly covered Ichigo's face.

"What? N-no, I don't want to, well, you know... never mind. No. No thank you." Ichigo looked away, embarrassed.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not?' We're total strangers, it's the middle of the night, and we're on a subway. There's no way in hell I'd want to do anything with some gangster like you anyway."

Ichigo huffed indignantly crossed his arms over his chest resolutely. At that moment the subway lurched around a corner, and Ichigo, unsuspecting and unprepared, was flung to the garbage-strewn floor. Before he could even push himself up, the stranger leaned over him.

"What's your name?"

The question caught Ichigo off-guard, and he answered automatically.

"Well, Ichigo," he said, offering his hand to the other, "I'm Grimmjow Jaeagerjaques, it's nice to meet you."

Ichigo stared at the tan fingers hovering over him, considering them. Deciding to accept the help, he wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's, but instead of being pulled to his feet, he was pulled into Grimmjow's lap. Before Ichigo could protest, however, rough lips were pressed against his, kissing him softly and teasingly.

Ichigo pulled away sharply, staring dumbstruck into Grimmjow's pleased face.

"Didn't I just say-"

"Yeah yeah, but we're not really strangers anymore, are we,_ Ichigo?_" It was more of a statement than a question. He continued, "Besides, I've wanted your fine little ass since I stepped onto this damn contraption, and excuse me if I'm mistaken, but I'm pretty sure that attraction was mutual."

When Ichigo didn't protest, Grimmjow curled his fingers into Ichigo's jacket and pulled him close again, this time his kiss more urgent and wanting. After a few heartbeats, Ichigo hesitantly returned the kiss, his hands twining around Grimmjow's head to tangle in his electric locks.

Grimmjow's own hands slid down Ichigo's body to rest on his hips. He ran his tongue over the smaller man's lips, and he and tugged at them with his teeth until Ichigo parted them to allow him entrance. Their tongues pressed against each other in a fierce battle for dominance. Grimmjow considered letting the other man win, but then he felt a small metallic nub pressed against his tongue that made his desire spike and rekindled his competitive spirit.

_'Christ,' _he thought, _'the guy has a fucking tongue piercing! Kinky.'_

After another few moments, the need for air was unbearable, and they separated. Ichigo, panting and a bit embarrassed at how rash he was acting, lowered his forehead to rest on the other man's shoulders.

A low rumble vibrated through Grimmjow's chest as he chuckled. "So. Your place or mine?"

Ichigo's head snapped up.

"Well," Grimmjow went on, "you said you didn't want to fuck on a subway. But you never did say anything about going home. So which is it?"

"It's still the middle of the night," Ichigo protested. But Grimmjow only smiled.

"Technically, it's just really early in the morning."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. He knew it was stupid to be doing anything with this man, but he was already fairly hard and didn't exactly feel like going home to be alone with his hand.

"Where do you live?"

"I'm off in two stops... You?"

"Four."

"Then my place it is."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's breath fogged as he exhaled into the cool early-morning air. After exiting the subway, they'd begun walking the last few blocks to Grimmjow's apartment, side by side but carefully not touching.<p>

Around them, the day showed signs of beginning. Sweet smells drifted from a bakery across the road as the breakfast crowd was anticipated. Lights were on in the windows of some of the apartment and office buildings they'd passed, and there were even a few others out on the sidewalks and passing in cars.

Ichigo glanced sidelong at the taller man beside him. He wondered if Grimmjow was as nervous as he was, or if he was reconsidering at all. But before he could think on their hasty situation more, Grimmjow stopped and pulled Ichigo in for another kiss.

"Mm, we're here," he mumbled against Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo quickly looked up at the apartment building. It was a newer one, only a few years old. It was the _it _place to live. He was mildly surprised that Grimmjow lived in a place like this.

They parted and Grimmjow stepped forward to pull open the door for the smaller man. Ichigo walked slowly inside, closely followed by Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded to the man sitting at the desk, and walked confidently to the elevator. Ichigo followed more slowly, and stepped onto the elevator after the other man when it arrived.

Once the doors had closed, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against the wall. Instead of claiming his lips again, he frowned at him, concern mingled with amusement in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked away, embarrassed.

"It's just..."

"What?"

"It's just that I don't do this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"_This _kind of thing. I don't go home with strangers and have one night stands. I only ever sleep with some one I'm in a relationship with."

Ichigo's cheeks were flushed, and he looked down, sideways, anywhere but Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow gently pulled Ichigo's face to his, placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"Who said this had to be a one night stand?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow's words registered. "But we still don't even really know each other-"

"So then get to know me." Grimmjow smiled as the doors slid open with a soft_ woosh_.

He caught Ichigo's hand in his own and laced their fingers together, ignoring Ichigo's blush. He walked them to the only door on the hall, quickly undoing the locks and stepping inside.

The interior was plush and modern, and far more stylish than Ichigo had imagined. The floors were covered with a dark warm wood, accented by thick white carpets. The walls were covered in rare paintings and scenic photos. Most of the furniture was white, including the oversized couch and armchair. A glass coffee table had a few beer bottles strewn across its surface, but the rest of the penthouse was immaculate.

Grimmjow released Ichigo's hand and walked down the hall. "Make yourself comfortable," he called over his shoulder.

Ichigo wandered over to the enormous window stretching across the opposite wall. The apartment had a magnificent view of the surrounding city. He'd never seen Karakura Town layed out so exquisitely. A small sound behind him caused him to spin around, but it was only a small kitten, white with piercing blue eyes. Ichigo walked toward it. He sat on the couch and enticed the cat over to sit with him, petting and scratching its neck and ears.

Grimmjow returned a moment later. He'd changed out of his earlier clothes and into a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark t-shirt. He padded barefoot kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He returned to the living area and handed one to Ichigo, who's eyes had never left his form.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo thanked him.

"So, um," he started, "what do you do for a living?"

Grimmjow smiled, then frowned, unsure if the other man would like the answer. "I'll tell you if you want, but you might not like it."

"Try me."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Well I guess you could say I deal in the darker side of underground business agreements."

Ichigo frowned. "That's still not a lot of information. I thought you wanted me to get to know you?"

Grimmjow watched him for a moment before answering. "Okay then. I work for a guy named Aizen. Sousuke Aizen, the yakuza boss."

He watched Ichigo for any sign of disgust or fear, but the other man didn't even seem phased by the information. He took a sip of his beer, waiting for Ichigo to say something.

"Oh, I've heard of him. That must be pretty demanding. Working under someone as dangerous and powerful as him, and all."

Grimmjow sighed in relief. "Yeah, but it's not bad. I'm only his sixth man, so it's not like I work really close with him very often or anything."

They regarded each other for a moment before Grimmjow asked a question of his own. "So what's the story with the tongue ring?"

Ichigo grinned widely making Grimmjow anticipate the answer. "Well I work at a bar with this guy Renji. And this one night, after we close up shop, we're doing truth or dare shots, and he dares me to get a piercing in a place no one would normally see."

"Ah, so instead of, say, a frenum ladder*, you get your tongue?" Grimmjow laughed at the blush quickly coloring the other's cheeks.

"Um, yeah, that was the general idea. Renji was kinda mad though, he hadn't thought about me finding a loop hole like that. Made me lisp for a week though until I got used to it." Ichigo smiled at the memory, rubbing the back of his head.

After another hour of talking, Grimmjow decided he really liked the orange-headed young man. He liked his fiery temper, his funny and interesting stories, and he liked how easily he could make him blush. God, that blush made want to do things to him, to pounce on him and fuck him senseless, to bend him over the kitchen counter and take him from behind. It was making him hard just thinking about it, and he was done waiting.

He set his empty beer down on the coffee table and advanced on Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even notice at first. He was absentmindedly rubbing the exposed belly of the kitten next to him and only looked up when the other man's shadow fell over him.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Grimmjow asked, stopping before Ichigo. Ichigo blushed at their sudden close proximity before answering. "N-not until two."

"Good, then we'll have plenty of time."

"Time for what?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow leaned down.

"This."

Grimmjow kissed him hard on the mouth, needy and wanting. Ichigo returned the kiss, sliding his arms around Grimmjow's neck and trying to pull him closer. But Grimmjow instead pulled Ichigo up, roughly grabbing the front of his jacket. He licked over Ichigo's lower lip, asking for entrance. Once granted, the two men fought for dominance, tongues sliding over each other.

Grimmjow slid his hands over Ichigo's chest and up to his collar, pushing the jacket from his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a quiet rustle. Ichigo threaded his fingers through Grimmjow's teal hair, pulling his head back to kiss at his throat. Grimmjow groaned low and quickly pushed his hands up Ichigo shirt, wanting to feel his skin and muscles working beneath his fingers.

His hands traveled higher, tweaking and teasing the sensitive nubs of Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo gasped and arched into Grimmjow's touch.

"Been a while?" Grimmjow whispered teasingly, nipping at Ichigo's ear. Ichigo didn't answer, didn't need to. His sensitive reactions to every one of Grimmjow's touches answer enough.

Ichigo hastily pulled up on the hem of Grimmjow's shirt, quickly pulling it up and over his head. They pressed together, chests sliding against each other and causing both men to pant and crave the other more. Grimmjow began leading them slowly to the bedroom, leaving his sweats on the way. He slid his hands down Ichigo's lower back and over his ass, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Ichigo complied, gasping at the erection prodding his rear through Grimmjow's silk boxers. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow passionately, grinding his hips into his partner's. Grimmjow groaned again as they made it to his room. He deposited Ichigo on the bed, going down with him, only to stand after a moment to remove Ichigo's jeans. He tossed them over his shoulder, and Ichigo vaguely registered the sound of his phone slipping from a pocket and skittering across the floorboards.

Grimmjow stood staring down, surprised at Ichigo's nakedness. Ichigo smiled self-consciously, sitting up.

"Huh. I would never have guessed you'd be one for going commando," Grimmjow teased. Ichigo's cheeks heated immediately, but he defended himself.

"It's not like I do it all the time," he said, blush deepening. "I only do it when I'm running late or not expecting to have to go to work."

"You don't have to explain. I think it's kinda hot." Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. He kissed him again, urgent and heated. He moved his kiss down to Ichigo's jaw line, then to his collar bone, nipping and sucking. He dropped feathery kissed across his chest and ran his tongue in a zig-zag down to his navel.

Ichigo's fingers had somehow become tangled in Grimmjow's hair, and he moaned as Grimmjow neared his hot destination. The sounds Ichigo was making were driving Grimmjow crazy. He wanted to make him scream, to make him come, to give him the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

He finally reached Ichigo's stiff weeping member. Ichigo watched with hooded eyes as Grimmjow, without warning, deep-throated him. He cried out loudly and threw his head back, arching into that hot mouth. Grimmjow sucked him hard for a moment before drawing him all the way back out. Just as Ichigo began to mewl for renewed contact, Grimmjow took him all the way again. He bobbed his head up and down, occasionally scraping the hypersensitive flesh with his teeth. Within a few minutes, he could feel Ichigo was close to the edge.

"Grimm—ah, ah fuck—I'm gonna-"

Grimmjow wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Ichigo's base and held it tightly, refusing the release Ichigo needed. Ichigo moaned and whimpered loudly as he was denied relief, looking at Grimmjow with confusion stretching across his features.

"Uhn, ahh, Grimm, what-" Grimmjow cut him off with a sharp kiss. "Don't worry, Ichi, you'll get what you need eventually."

Ichigo whimpered again, wiggling his hips against Grimmjow's, sending lightning through both their bodies. Grimmjow grit his teeth and bowed his head to rest on Ichigo's collar bone before pushing himself off the bed.

Ichigo watched him as he quickly opened the bedside drawer and removed a bottle of lube. He returned to where Ichigo lie, spread out and flushed before him. He admired the sight for a moment before climbing over Ichigo and straddling him. He popped the lid open and poured some into his hand. He made a show of slowly coating his dick in it, rolling his hips to stimulate Ichigo during the process. Ichigo had moved his hands to grip Grimmjow's hips, but moved them back to his hair when Grimmjow again moved back and took his uncomfortable hardness in his mouth.

With one hand wrapped tightly around the base of Ichigo's dick to deny his release, Grimmjow slid the other oiled hand down to Ichigo's puckered entrance. He ran a fingertip around the entrance a few times before slipping the digit in. He carefully watched Ichigo's flushed face for any signs of discomfort as a second finger joined the first.

Ichigo gasped as the second finger was added. He grimaced as Grimmjow slowly moved them in and out, and he cried out when those skilled fingers began scissoring. A third oiled finger was pressed in, causing Ichigo to buck his hips against the pain.

"Just relax, baby, the pain will be gone in a second." Grimmjow kissed up the underside of Ichigo's member and licked across the head. He curled his fingers, searching for that intimate spot that would deliver the most pleasure.

"Ah! Ah, shit, Grimm—d-don't stop... please, ah-ah..." Found it.

Again without warning, Grimmjow completely withdrew contact from Ichigo. Before Ichigo could complain, however, Grimmjow mercilessly plunged into him, fully sheathing his own aching member in Ichigo's heat.

Ichigo cried out at the sudden pain, liquid beading in the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow gave him a few moments to adjust before slowly rocking his hips against Ichigo's. After a few more heartbeats, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down for a needy kiss. He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's torso and rolled his hips into his, eliciting a low approving growl from the larger man.

Grimmjow started slowly. He moved in and out of Ichigo, rocking their hips together.

"Fuck, Ichigo... you're so fucking tight..."

"A-ah, ah, f-faster, Grimm—move f-faster..."

Grimmjow began pounding into Ichigo faster and faster, lifting him slightly and angling his thrusts to assault his prostate. Ichigo moaned long and loud, sending his lover's lust spiking higher than ever. Grimmjow still held Ichigo's dick tightly to prevent his completion, but finally released it as he felt his own climax nearing.

Ichigo's body tensed. He could feel every inch of his skin that was connected to Grimmjow. Bolts of electricity jolted through his body as he felt himself draw near.

"Fuck! I'm so c-close, Grimmj—ah! Ah, shit, uhhn ah..."

"That's right, come for me, baby."

As Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo could feel the tight coil in his stomach was close to snapping and spilling over. When it did, Ichigo clung to Grimmjow as wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body. His eyes rolled back slightly as he arched into the man above him. His and Grimmjow's stomachs were cover in his sticky fluid as he felt his lover near his edge also.

Grimmjow moaned loudly as he felt Ichigo clench around him. He shuddered and leaned over Ichigo, kissing him roughly as he spilled his own seed deep within him.

They kissed deeply before Grimmjow collapsed onto him. After a few moments, he rolled off, pulling Ichigo over to lie with him. He pulled the rumpled sheets over their naked bodies as Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. Before they both drifted to sleep, Grimmjow heard Ichigo murmur, "Holy shit...that was amazing..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke to the sound of his cell phone buzzing across the hard wood floor of Grimmjow's bedroom. He gently extricated himself from Grimmjow's arms and moved to the side of the bed, reaching blindly over the edge for the phone. Finally finding it, he looked back at Grimmjow's sleeping form, admiring the caramel skin, tousled hair, and defined muscles.<p>

The phone buzzed again, recapturing his attention. He scowled at the name on the screen, but quietly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Where the fuck are you, you delinquent little bastard?" Yoruichi screamed into his ear, causing Ichigo to hold it away from himself.

"Chill the fuck out, Yoruichi. I don't have to be there until two, remember?"

"Oh, and I suppose you think I really mean three thirty when I say two?"

Ichigo glanced at the digital alarm clock sitting of the nightstand. It registered three thirty-four. Fuck. He rubbed a hand over his face before accepting his fate.

"Alright, 'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I—Grimmjow, the fuck are you doing? Hey give me back my phone—you bastard!"

Ichigo's quiet conversation had woken Grimmjow, and listening in, he decided that Ichigo deserved a relaxing day off. He'd silently crawled over to where the other was sitting and had wrapped his arms around him, gently but firmly removing the phone from Ichigo's fingers.

He held the device to his ear. "Hello, who is this?" he asked.

"Um, this is Yoruichi, Ichigo's boss... Who is this?"

"I'm Grimmjow, Ichigo's boyfriend." When Ichigo began protesting again, Grimmjow covered his mouth with his free hand and kissed the side of his neck softly.

"Well, Grimmjow, I didn't know Ichigo had anyone in his life, but since you're with him, why don't you tell him to get his scrawny little ass over here and _do his job?_"

"I refuse to tell him anything of the sort," Grimmjow answered, saying it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "because right now, his scrawny little ass is exactly where I want it. So instead of overworking your best employee, why don't you give him the day off to spend with someone who can help him relax?"

Without waiting for an answer, Grimmjow ended the call and tossed the phone across the room. He released Ichigo from his embrace and looked at him. Ichigo was fuming.

"What. The fuck. The hell were you thinking? You could have just gotten me fired!"

"So what? It's not like she'll really do anything, and if she's still mad when you see her, just blame it on me."

Ichigo snapped. He slammed his fist into Grimmjow's jaw, sending him off the bed and sprawling—still naked—across the floor. Ichigo followed, wrapping an ivory sheet around his waist.

"Of course I'd blame it on you, it's your fault!" he yelled, advancing upon an amused Grimmjow as he sat up a bit. He kneeled over the other, straddling him and raising his fists to hit him again. But Grimmjow caught both of his wrists, and pushing one of Ichigo's legs out with his own, flipped him over so he hovered above the younger man.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he said, leaning down to kiss an unwilling Ichigo. Ichigo struggled against the hands holding his above his head and tried to buck off Grimmjow. But the other man just laughed and ground his hips into Ichigo's, cutting off his blistering retort.

Ichigo arched into Grimmjow as Grimmjow freed one of his hands and reached under the sheet, massaging Ichigo's stiffening member.

"See?" Grimmjow said, "If I hadn't negotiated some free time for you, you might have had to deal with this at work." To emphasize his point, he squeezed Ichigo tightly, dragging soft mewls from his lips.

"Okay, I give. You win this time." Ichigo relaxed and kissed his lover. Grimmjow grinned against Ichigo's lips.

"And you know, if you _did_ get sacked, at least you'd have _more_ free time..."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow up a few centimeters. "Don't push it." He pulled Grimmjow down again and nuzzled against his neck.

"Whatever you say, _Ichigo._"

* * *

><p>Yoruichi stared in disbelief at the disconnected phone in her hand. Since when did Ichigo have a boyfriend? As far as she knew, his last fling had ended months ago. She shrugged.<p>

"Good for him." She turned back to the bar. They were just about to open, and Renji was just walking in. Yoruichi smiled widely.

"Hey Renji! Guess who gets to stay late tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Sorry about all the line breaks, but this was originally supposed to be two-shot, and um, yeah. That didn't happen. I am however considering making a sequel for this, if I get any reviews. So if you feel so inclined, leave one for me and let me know how I did!<strong>

***Go ahead and google it, I had to. But be warned. The pictures are not for the faint of heart. Well, I don't really know if they are or not, but they do show dicks.**

**~Frankie**


End file.
